


Affection.

by FreshSliceOfLemon



Series: Sanders Sides Song Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Hugs, Logan in love and not knowing what to do, M/M, Mention of rope, Social Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLemon/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLemon
Summary: This is a song fic. The song is called Affection by Scruffpuppie.___Logan felt… something in his stomach whenever Patton looked his way. It was like a pitter patter of rain, it made his breathing hitch and his skin heat up. He hasn’t felt like this before.He doesn't like the feeling. The sensation.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754386
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Affection.

_ Smiling faces, warm embraces  _

_ Mean nothing to me _

_ Your arms around me, _

_ hounds are barking up my tree. _

Logan felt… something in his stomach whenever Patton looked his way. It was like a pitter patter of rain, it made his breathing hitch and his skin heat up. He hasn’t felt like this before.

_ Pupils glowing, thoughts are flowing _

_ Towards my lovely company _

_ Your perfect kisses, hold me softly _

_ Why can’t I just leave? _

He doesn’t like the feeling. The sensation.

It’s strange and new, and it makes him feel bad. It makes him feel scared. Makes him feel scared of what Patton will think of him.

_ But I don’t want to leave. _

_ Why don’t you let me leave? _

_ Just like everybody _

But Logan can’t help but crave it, more and more and more. It was like a drug, it made him feel weird and impulsive but he wanted more. So, he started hanging out with Patton more.

Patton always smiled at him, always held hands with him, always shared his thoughts with him.

It was like experiencing the same feeling every time they talked to each other, every time they looked at each other.

_ Just like everybody. _

But Logan couldn’t help but hesitate everytime Patton was present. Couldn’t help but reach out slowly, hand touching Patton’s but not quite grasping it. Patton always had to intertwine his fingers with Logan’s before Logan would.

_ I’ve become so numb to your affection _

_ Coming down on me _

_ Why do you want me to stay? _

_ You’re not like anybody. _

Patton always talked to him. Every day, they’re either talking in person or on their phones. Every second they bonded, it was like the knot on the rope getting tighter and tighter. 

_ Hearts are glowing, mind controlling _

_ Pests, they follow me. _

_ Telling me my awful feelings, _

_ Make me hate everything. _

Once Logan had realized what those feelings were, he shut himself off from the outside world. Shut himself off from Patton. Love wasn’t very logical. Love would never be considered logical.

_ But your lovely person holds me softly _

_ Why do you want me? _

_ Serotonin chews my body _

_ Why can’t I just leave. _

The next time Logan saw Patton, Patton had to unlock the door using a bobby pin. Logan wished Patton would leave, so he told him.

_ “But I don’t want to leave,” _ Said Patton.

_ Why don’t you let me leave? _

_ Just like everybody _

_ Just like everybody _

Logan’s breathing seemed to hitch when he felt Patton’s arms hold him tightly, didn’t know that the feeling of the hug made the feelings resurface and bubble like boiling water in his throat and tighten.

_ I’ve become so numb to your affection _

_ Coming down on me _

_ Why do you want me to stay _

_ You’re not like anybody _

His body shuddered and his face turned red, gripping onto Patton oh-so tight. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, why couldn’t he breathe?

He leaned into Patton’s touch, face hiding in the crook of his neck as he cried and cried those pathetic tears. He shouldn’t be crying, this wasn’t an appropriate response after seeing Patton.

He didn’t even know why Patton was loyal, didn’t know why he was even still here. Didn’t know why they even had a bond in the first place.

“I love you,” Patton murmured. Logan didn’t understand, he couldn’t  _ understand _ .

Why, why, why?

Why love?

‘Don’t you hate me? Why don’t you hate me? I left you, I blocked your number- Why do you love me?’ Was what Logan would’ve asked if he wasn’t currently bawling his eyes out. 

But Patton stayed.

He always stayed.

He loved Logan from the start. It clicked in Logan’s head.

_ Become so numb to your affection _

_ Coming down on me _

_ Why do you want me to stay? _

_ You’re not like anybody. _


End file.
